Time Travel and a Mercenary
by Little Cruxis Fool
Summary: Stranded in Sylavarant, the Doctor meets the Group. As everyone stares in awe, Kratos turns away only to be pulled back by the past. The TARDIS seems to hate Kratos, and Kratos seems to hate the TARDIS. Can the Doctor keep the two in check?


**Little Cruxis Fool: Hola! I'ma restartin' because it kinda died…**

**Lloyd: Yeah, it really did.**

**Little Cruxis Fool: And then the world exploded.**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Little Cruxis Fool: Haha, now you're in limbo. You're stuck in ma world, boy! Hahaha!**

**Lloyd: Huh?**

**Little Cruxis Fool: No, you were stuck in my world right when I started writing fanfiction. It wouldn't change if we were in limbo.**

**Lloyd: …So-**

**Little Cruxis Fool: I've been watching Inception and HetaOni.**

**Lloyd: Oh…**

**Little Cruxis Fool: Yeah… Anyway, I own nothing! And, in case you didn't know, this is a rewrite!**

**Time Travel and a Mercenary **

**Chapter I: Just Another Adventure**

The Doctor sat in his _TARDIS_, idly throwing a pale blue ball in the air and catching it repeatedly. He was alone, that was a fact, and he was perfectly fine with that. Perfectly fine. Amy and Rory were on Earth, enjoying a birthday party for one of Amy's friends. Of course the Doctor didn't want to intrude, but that wasn't the reason why he was sitting in the _TARDIS_. He would have gladly come, gotten some cake and hung around for a while, but he had no idea where the party was.

Amy must have just forgotten to tell him. Just a silly mistake. But the Doctor wasn't clueless. He could take a hint. Amy wanted some time with only her and Rory, and that meant no time traveling men with bow ties. Alone. And that's where he was, in his _TARDIS_. Of course he wasn't really alone, but the _TARDIS_ wasn't exactly the most sociable of friends.

Catching the ball once again in his hand, the Doctor swiftly tossed it up in the air again, with more force than intended. The ball curved forward, causing the Doctor to have to lunge forward to attempt to catch it. Missing, he watched it bounce over the glass flooring, soon rolling over the edge and down to the floor of the time machine.

Swiftly walking down the stairs to retrieve the lost toy, the Doctor tried to stay on the bright side of things. Soon, Amy and Rory would be back for another trip. But in the meantime, what was he to do? Rose was gone, Martha was busy, and Dona didn't even know who he was, not that any of them would recognize him anymore.

Realizing that the blue ball had rolled from his sight, the Doctor sighed, but instantly turned it into a hum. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he started up the stairs again, still humming. He'd find the ball later.

Suddenly the oh-so-steady _TARDIS_ began to shake. Roaring with the glass structure in the middle of the control panel whizzing up and down, the Doctor held back a cry of shock. He ran up the rest of the steps and flew to the control panel, trying to figure out why the _TARDIS _was doing this and where she was bringing him.

Rotating the screen over to him, he flipped a few switches and looked at the screen. Analyzing what he saw, the Doctor found himself highly confused. The _TARDIS_ was intentionally spinning into a vortex that seemed to have been created by an unnatural source. Suddenly more sparks flew from the control panel, causing the Doctor to jerk away. It seemed as if the _TARDIS_ was trying to get him away from the controls, but why?

The _TARDIS_ violently shook, throwing the Doctor to the glass floor, ramming his head into its surface. The Doctor groaned in pain and heard a cracking sound near his ears. His head spun and he tried to stand, but even lifting his head was too much of a task. He could hear the _TARDIS_ roaring and sparks hissing as everything faded into darkness.

**~OOOOOOO~ ^_^ ~OOOOOOO~**

"What do you think it is?"

_Colette Brunel. Female. Age 16. 5' 2''. 97 lbs. Chosen. Human. Platinum blond, long hair. Chakram. Student. Tiny angel._

"I've never seen anything like it."

_Genis Sage. Male. Age 12. 4' 8''. 64 lbs. Mage. Half-elf. Silver hair. Kendama. Student. Strategist._

"Try to open it."

_Sheena Fujibayashi. Female. Age 19. 5' 5''. 106 lbs. Sommoner. Human. Black hair. Magical cards. Assassin. Acrobat._

"Be careful."

_Raine Sage. Female. Age 23. 5' 5''. 108 lbs. Mage. Half-elf. Silver hair. Staff. Teacher. Survivor._

"No good, it won't budge."

_Lloyd Irving. Male. Age 17. 5' 8''. 128 lbs. Swordsman. Human. Dark brown, short hair. Two single-edged swords. Student. Gentle idealist._

"We should leave."

_Kratos Aurion. Male. Age 4028. 6' 1''. 172 lbs. Magic swordsman. Angel. Auburn hair. Double-edged sword. Mercenary._

_Click!_

"Hey, it opened!" Lloyd exclaimed.

_Doctor…_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go in." Sheena said.

_Doctor…_

Lloyd slowly opened the door of the peculiar blue box that he and the group had found in the field. He was greeted with an eerie coldness and pitch black. Opening the door wider, Lloyd could make out the floor and that was about it, but the light from the field, it stretched farther than it should have, almost as if the box had a larger inside. But that was impossible.

_Doctor…_

He opened the door as wide as it could go and opened the other one as well. It was still rather dark, but deep inside, much deeper than possible, was a dull, blue light. Lloyd took a step into the odd structure and heard his foot step onto a hard surface. The sound echoed around the room, causing Lloyd to step out.

_Doctor…_

"I-It's bigger on the inside!" he shouted, astonished.

"No way, that's impossible," Genis retorted.

"Look!"

Genis peered into the depths of the box and was confused by what he saw. He cast a low power fireball and it slowly flew into the blue box, lighting up the whole area. Everyone gasped at the sight. The inside was _much_ bigger than the outside. It had a bunch of stairs the led up to a control panel with a glass figure in the middle. The control panel was huge and circled around the glass figure. It had a large array of buttons and levers and was sitting on a glass floor that was raised above the tan floor.

"Hey, what's that?" Lloyd asked, pointing.

The fireball disappeared.

"What?" Colette asked.

"It looked like a shoe," Lloyd responded.

"Somebody's in there?" Sheena sounded shocked.

_Doctor…_

Suddenly the pale blue light moved, letting out a groaning sound. The whole interior shook and lights flickered on. With the lights on, the whole structure was visible. Lloyd timidly stepped in, but the feeling soon faded as it was replaced by pure awe. He walked into the mysterious box, ignoring Raine's protests; she worried too much. He heard his friends approaching cautiously behind him, but Lloyd was too busy scanning the area for the supposed shoe he had seen to care.

Soon he found it and ran forward. He was faced with an unconscious man wearing a brown jacket over a white dress shirt with small vertical stripes all across it. He wore black suspenders and black shoes. His hair was brown and bangs were swept to the right side of his face. Though, one thing that highly confused Lloyd was the peculiar bow around the man's neck. He had only ever seen girls were bows and that was in their hair.

Regardless of the man's appearance, Lloyd knelt down and shook the man's shoulder. The man didn't respond, and Lloyd became aware that his friends (minus Kratos, of course) were crowded around him.

"Uh, hey, wake up," Lloyd tried, shaking the man more. He let out a sigh of relief when the man groaned and cracked open an eye. "Um, hi."

The man looked curiously at Lloyd making him feel slightly nervous. "Hi," the man mumbled out as if he had just awoken from a deep sleep. The man then sat up with a groan and held the back of his head.

"Careful," Raine warned. "You may have a concussion, seeing as the floor is cracked."

"A concussion," the man stated, still rubbing his head. "Well, that's new. Haven't had a concussion before, 'least not in this body." The man still seemed slowed by sleep.

"Um," Colette pulled the attention to her. "I=I'm Colette, who are you? And what is this… thing?"

"I'm to Doctor," the man said, forgetting his head for straightening his bow thingy that Lloyd still did not understand.

"The Doctor?" Sheena asked.

"Hello," he waved.

"Doctor who?" Lloyd asked.

"Exactly. Now, as I was saying, this is the TARDIS." The man was starting to sound a lot more energetic. "It stands for Time and…" the Doctor trailed. "What are you doing here? Who let you in?" he asked jumping to his feet causing Lloyd to jerk back in surprise.

"The door wasn't locked," Genis stated.

"What?" the Doctor asked disbelievingly. He turned his head to the door and his eyes widened in shock. "Why'd you leave to door open?" he exclaimed, rushing forwards the opened door, past Kratos which Lloyd had failed to notice until then. Once he closed the door he turned back to the group, or mainly Kratos, apparently having just noticed him as well. They stared at each other for a while before Lloyd spoke.

"So, um, what's that thing around your neck?"

"It's a bow tie," the Doctor smirked, straightening it. "Bow ties are cool. And why are you asking about that? You're in a time machine that's bigger on the inside, and you worry about my clothes?"

There was a moment of silence before Genis snorted. "A time machine? That's impossible!" he said.

"No, it's not," the Doctor held up a finger. "But I'll tell you what is: the time lock on the Time War breaking and all of the Time Lords and the Daleks coming back and then the Daleks forming a treaty with the Time Lords to end the war."

There was another moment of silence. Lloyd had understood nor processed any of what was just said.

The Doctor then clapped his hands together. "Right, should we start with introductions?"

**~OOOOOOO~ ^_^ ~OOOOOOO~**

"Wow~" the Doctor marveled, looking around the field that his TARDIS had landed in.

The Doctor had just learner everyone's names and some other little facts that the group of people had decided to share with him. The Doctor also said some things about himself, deciding to leave out the "alien from another world" part, seeing as they still didn't believe that the TARDIS was able to travel through time and space. When Lloyd had asked how the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, he couldn't help but cheer in his mind; he loved the awe filled look on everyone's faces, except for Kratos. The man seemed very stoical about the whole thing and overall just sat there glaring.

The Doctor jumped up and down twice to sense the planets gravity and earth density. The planet had slightly lighter gravity than earth and the Doctor could tell it was much smaller.

"So, what inhabits this planet?" the Doctor asked. "Humans?"

"Where are you from?" Genis asked in an irritated tone. "You act like you're from a different planet."

"Well, I told you I have a time machine, so I travel around a lot to different planets and such. What do you expect me to do with a time machine?"

"You seem so sure," Sheena stated. "Prove it, then." She smiled mischievously.

The Doctor smirked. "Fine, then. Follow me, all aboard the TARDIS extraordinaire."

Everyone filed into the blue box and the Doctor made sure to close (and lock) the door.

"So," he asked. "To when should we go?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, Pluto it is," the Doctor decided.

He set about flipping some switches before he pulled a lever and the TARDIS screeched into motion, shaking and trembling. He yelled to the others to hold on as he rotated that one knob. He forgot what it really did, but he knew that if he didn't turn it, he might show up on Poosh (the moon). The Doctor failed to realize Kratos' expression shift slightly at the sound of the TARDIS moving, the wonderful sound of time and space.

Suddenly the TARDIS gave an unexpectedly violent jerk. The Doctor rotated the screen over to him, feeling a slight wave of déjà vu. He analyzed the screen and realized that the TARDIS couldn't land due to some form of disturbance. The Doctor soon realized that it had to do with something inside the TARDIS itself. But what could it be? Was it his lost toy ball? Did it roll somewhere and pug up a tube, break a bulb, tangle some cords? Did it have to do with the cracked floor? Maybe it had to do with the amount of new people in the TARDIS?

The Doctor looked around the shaking TARDIS and the people on board with him. He scanned through the people, trying to figure out the problem, when his eyes came to rest of the stoic mercenary of the group. Kratos was clutching a railing up the steps leading from the door, his knuckles turning white from his grip. His eyes were covered by locks of auburn hair and seemed rather upset. All of this only happening in a near half-minutes time, the Doctor decided to settle for going back to the meadow. Being proved "wrong" by some strangers was perfectly fine compared to having the TARDIS overheat and kill them all.

The Doctor flipped some levers and nearly forgot to twist that brown knob back to its original position. The TARDIS landed safely and everyone seemed to calm down.

"W-what was that?" Lloyd gasped.

"The TARDIS couldn't land for some reason," the Doctor explained. "So, we're stuck on your planet."

Lloyd wandered over to the door and opened it, nearly screaming. "I-i-i-it's Hima!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Colette asked, running over.

Though the Doctor had no idea what Hima was, he assumed that it was some town in their world, and not the meadow that they started in. He turned his attention to the control panel. Surely they were supposed to arrive back in the meadow, he was sure of it. Maybe he could spot his- Oh. That brown knob was one notch too far. No wonder; whatever that thing did, it must have been a big part of the Doctors frequent time/place screw ups. Oh, well whatever.

As the group marveled at the fact of moving to in such little time to a faraway place, the Doctor noticed that Kratos just stood there, seeming slightly shaken. He had failed to let go of the railing, or at least with his right hand, and still his eyes were hidden. The Doctor briefly wondered if Kratos had had some kind of a bad experience with the TARDIS in his future, or the man's past, but then he would have left or protested against entering, right?

The Doctor wa intturupted from his thoughts when Sheena re-entered the TARDIS having left with the others at some point. "What are you guys doing in here?" she asked. "It's almost night; regardless of how cool that was, we need to get an inn room or two."

The Doctor nodded and quickly walked to and out the door, following Sheena to the inn with Kratos trailing behind.

**~OOOOOOO~ ^_^ ~OOOOOOO~**

**Little Cruxis Fool: …**

**Kratos: …**

**Little Cruxis Fool: …**

**Kratos: …**

**Little Cruxis Fool: …**

**Lloyd: What are you doing?**

**Little Cruxis Fool: I think it's dead.**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Little Cruxis Fool: (points at Kratos)**

**Kratos: (glares)**

**Little Cruxis Fool: ….Please review****!**


End file.
